ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
GoodKnight
is the first episode of Rebooted Ahmad 15's Season 2. Plot We open up in some sort of warehouse. Charmcaster floats up, in a cloak. Red Marks cover half her body with a cast completely covering her stomach. She has an Army of Stone Creatures. Oussama runs in, slightly taller than before, and absorbs the skin off one. He shifts his hands into giant maces and smashes a Stone Creature. Aerophibian Zein flies above, firing Neuroshock bolts, that each cause an explosion. Zein: There is too many of them! Oussama: I hope Ahmad convinces his parents to let him come before we're a pile of skin and bones. Suddenly, Ultimate Cannonbolt rolls in through some Creatures, destroying them. He leaps in the air and lands on his feet. His eyes and symbol are bloody red. He reverts into Ahmad, who is taller than before, and has the Strike Omnimatrix on his right wrist. Ahmad: Ahmad is in the house! Oussama: Show-off Zein: Took you long enough. Charmcaster: There you are. Are you ready to be crushed? Ahmad: Yup. Strikin' Ready. Ahmad holds up the Strike Omnimatrix. Charmcaster: What is that? Ahmad: Charmcaster, this is the Strike Omnimatrix. Ahmad presses the faceplate and a hologram of Big Chill appears. He presses a button on the side and the hologram shifts to that of Diamondhead. He smacks the faceplate, transforming. The flash fills the screen. Brand New Theme Song! NRG: NRG!! Avv man. I svear I vas going for Diamondhead. Charmcaster: Either way, you're going down! Berdi Mordo Nata! She fires a strong beam of energy at NRG, who counters with his own. The Attacks deadlock. NRG: Nice try! I am a master of energy and fire. Hence my name, NRG!! Oussama absorbs some of NRG's armor and charges at the Creatures and starts to pound them rapidly. Zein fires a beam of Neuroshock at some of them, wiping them out. Charmcaster points at a large water storage. Charmcaster: Bretov Alagoria!! "GoodKnight" The Water Storage flies through the air and is flung at NRG. NRG smacks down his Strike Omnimatrix symbol. When the flash fades, a powerful energy beam is lounged at the Water Storage, causing it to explode mid-air. When the smoke fades, Ultimate NRG (Ahmad 15) appears. Ultimate NRG: ULTIMATE NRG!!! Charmcaster: Not impressed. Kemo Char!! Charmcaster fires several yellow energy beams at Ultimate NRG, who takes into the air and swallows them. He grows in size. He makes the ground erupt and a giant lava stream is fired out of it at the sky. Ultimate NRG points at Charmcaster and the lava beam is redirected at Charmcaster. Charmcaster: Tempestus! A Water Beam erupts from the ground and is redirected at the lava beam. the two deadlock and cause an explosion. Ultimate NRG flies forward out of the smoke. Charmcaster: Let's see if you can absorb mana! Mercuta Verditis! Charmcaster fires a powerful beam of mana. Ultimate NRG turns intangible, not being affected. Ultimate NRG: This got boring. He turns tangible and descends to the ground. He puts his hands on the ground. Charmcaster starts sweating. several small holes in the ground appear around Charmcaster forming a circle. Fireblasts erupt from the holes, creating a fire all around Charmcaster, blocking her from the screen. Charmcaster: I will be back! Andata! Charmcaster teleports away. The Stone Creatures collapse. Ultimate NRG reverts back. The fires transform into smoke. Zein reverts to human form and he and Oussama run towards Ahmad. Ahmad: And when you need a superhero he gets the job done! Zein: Ahmad! Ahmad: Okay... I say let's go to the warehouse to train. Oussama: I'm not sure... I am very hungry to fight another thing. Zein: Yeah, and besides, I'm tired. As they begin to walk away. We zoom to one of the rooftops. A Kid, wearing red and black suit is looking through bioculors. He takes out a disc and speaks in it. Kid: Sir, do we engage? Voice, through intercom: Start with the Ambush. Kid: Roger. Meanwhile, while the three are walking: Zein: WATCH OUT! Zein takes the two and zips out of the way, as a missile hits wherever they were at. Oussama: Woah. You got lightning speed reflexes. Ahmad: Just like somebody I know! Ahmad smacks the Strike Omnimatrix, undergoing a transformation. EPIC transformation sequence: Ahmad's body turns blue. His clothes turn metal as his limbs get narrow. Ahmad's feet transform into balled feet, his hands become scissor like, and an XLR8 visor slides down. Ahmad: XLR8!! XLR8 zips forward, dodging several laser bolts. He dashes up a building and finds another kid with the same cloth but with a sniping rifle. Kid: Uh! They got us! Several other kids wielding energy katanas appear out of nowhere and swing their katana's at XLR8. The Same Type of Kids also appear around Zein and Oussama. Oussama: It's an Ambush! Oussama absorbs the ground and morphes his hands into katanas. He too charges at the kids, attempting to strike at them, the kids dodge easily, and manage to make Oussama trip. Several other musclar kids (with the same armor. with giant metal gloves run in, swinging their fists at Zein, who dodges easily and slaps them with his tail hard. Zein takes into the air, and fires Neuroshock at the kids, who grow out Shields automatically. A kid takes into the air, throwing a punch at Zein, powered with electricty, sending him flying at a wall. XLR8 rapid-kicks his oponents, who prove to be experts in martial arts, able to dodge some of XLR8's attacks. One kid hits XLR8 with his katana, sending him flying off the building. He lands on the ground hard, reverting. Later, the team wakes up in a cell, chained with energy chains. Ahmad: Ouch... Oussama: How long have we been out? Zein: I don't know... It's probably- Ahmad: Judging by the warmth of the metal chains six hours, 43 minutes and 22 seconds have past. Suddenly, several soldiers of all the types before jump in. Kid: It's showtime. Excute them. Ahmad tries to touch the strike Omnimatrix but fails. Three Kids with laser rifles at the forheads of Zein, Ahmad and Oussama. Kid: 3... 2... One- A portal appears nearby. A man wearing knightish armor, sitting on a metal horse of his same metal, with a giant lance of the same metal runs in, and catches Ahmad violently as he goes. He tosses him aside. He stops in front of the large ammount of children. Man: Back off! The Man shows an Omnitrix. He brings up the dial and smacks it down. His horse, armor and his lance all become made out of Taedinite. Man: Taediknight! Oussama: Clever pun. The Man, or should we call him Taedinkingt till now, jumps off the horse and charges forward, swinging his lance, that transforms into a sword made out of taedinite, at some kids, sending them flying. The sword transforms into a chain, ending in a mace, and he swings it, hitting a large amount of kids and sending them flying. Kid: Impossible! Nobody can beat the D.E.T.E. soldiers! TaediKnight: Yet! He swings his mace at the soldier, sending him flying. The Soldiers with katana's become invisible, disappearing. The Soldiers with gantlets run away in the distance. TaediKnight: And don't come back! His armor, horse and lance revert to normal metal. Man: Come on, we have to get you out of here. The man cuts off Zein's chain with his sword. Oussama: How can you do all that? Man: I am the Material Knight. Yes, I am an Osmosian. This is the Material Sword, the Material Horse and the Osmostrix. Oussama: I'm Oussama, and this is Ahmad, and Zein. Zein: Your forms' names are clever, but your equipment's aren't. Material Knight: Yeah. Ahmad gets up, rubbing his back. Ahmad: How did you get that Omnitrix? Material Knight: No time now, we have to get out. He cuts off Oussama and Ahmad's chains off and they get up. He slashes the metal bars with his sword, cutting them. The five (including the Material Horse) run through. They run across several cells. They find one big door. Ahmad: Leave that to me. Ahmad smacks the Strike Omnimatrix, transforming into Absorber. Absorber: ABSORBER! Absorber absorbs the material of the door and morphes his hand into a mace. He hits the door, knocking it down. Oussama: Why Absorber? Absorber: So there could be three Osmosians. The five walk through and find themselves on some sort of porch, connected to several metal porches across the wall. Looking down, they find a whole lot of D.E.T.E. Soldiers stand down, ready for ambush. Some Sniper Soldiers turn visible. Material Knight: Showtime! Material Knight brings up the dial of his Omnitrix and smacks it down. His armor, horse and lance turn stone. Material Knight: Stonehard! Absorber and Oussama absorb part of his stone. Material Knight jumps off the porch and lands on some Soldiers, his lance transforms into a sword again. Zein takes into the air, and fires Neuroshock all over some Soldiers, paralyzing them. Absorber shifts his hands into blades and swordfights the Katana Soldiers. Oussama enlarges his fists and hits three of them, sending them flying off the porch. Absorber fails in the swordfight and the three Katana Soldiers he is fighting pin him down, ready for a final blow. Oussama smacks them away for Absorber. Oussama: Huh. It doesn't matter how good a transformation is, it can't beat the native. Absorber: Shut up. Absorber smacks his Strike Omnitrix symbol, turning into Crashhopper. Crashhopper: Aww man. Not the jumper guy! I thought I removed him from the Strike Omnimatrix!! He jumps off and crashes into some soldiers, sending them flying away. Three charge at him, and he kicks them off. Crashhopper: Well, after thinking, this guy doesn't seem so bad. He leaps up, and lands in a shockwave, sending several soldiers flying. Soon enough, the kids are all down. Crashhopper: AND Stay down! Zein: Wait, Ahmad, are you gonna use Crashhopper after this point? Crashhopper: Maybe... But Can'tGaroo is better. Material Knight: Don't break the fourth wall. Material Knight's armor, lance, and horse revert. He walks forward, his horse following. They find so many cages all around them. Crashhopper: Now that's a whole lot of aliens. Material Knight walks towards a cage and opens it, the Jury Rigg in it immediately jumps out and runs off. Crashhopper: We need to free them. Crashhopper transforms into Fasttrack. Fasttrack: FASTTRACK! Everybody charges forward, opening cages as they go. Soon enough, Fasttrack opens the last cage. All Aliens trapped run off. But they all fail to destroy the next door. Fasttrack finds one alien still in his cage, as if very shy. Fasttrack: Come on, come out, little fella. Fasttrack reaches inside and grabs him out. His body is a small floating cloud. His eyes and mouth are on the very cloud, and he lacks a head or neck. He has two arms made out of lightning. His lower body is a tornado made out of air. Fasttrack: Awww. Aren't you the cutest little thing? The Creature meows. Fasttrack pets it, his hand phasing inside its cloudy body. It chuckles as he does so. Fasttrack: Guys, do we keep'em? Material Knight: Of course you will. Fasttrack: What? Anyways, I'll call him Odessy. Zein: Come on guys, the aliens are waiting for us. Fasttrack: I will go to the control room, unlock the security systems for you, and get out of here. Oussama: You can get killed! Fasttrack: I don't care. Who's with me? Zein: I'm coming. Material Knight: I wish I can come, but I have to protect Oussama. Fasttrack: Why? Material Knight: Reasons. Zein: Come on! Fasttrack turns around and finds Odessy blocking his path. Fasttrack turns around him and heads for the door, but Odessy follows him. Fasttrack: Sigh... Okay, you can come. (Odessy weages his water tail in happiness) Good boy. Fasttrack holds him up, and he and Zein dash forward. Material Knight: Oussama, are you ready to learn a new move? Oussama, excitedly: Yes! Material Knight: Good! Do like me! Material Knight leens down to the ground and absorbs the ground. His lance, horse and armor turn stone. He keeps his absorbing hand on the ground. Oussama: Hey, doesn't the Osmostrix supply with materials to absorb? Material Knight: This one requires more material. Material Knight morphes his other hand (other than the one touching the ground) into a boulder. Oussama kneels down and does the same. The Material Knight's left arm (the one morphed into a boulder), transforms into a cannon launcher, while the boulder remains intact. Oussama gasps and painfully does the same. Material Knight: Okay, are you ready to launch that boulder out of your cannon? Oussama: Would this hurt? Material Knight, chuckling: A bit. Oussama fires his bouler directly at the door, sending it flying off it's place. Oussama: Awesome! Material Knight: That's the spirit. Many Soldiers all charge at them while the aliens return to cowaring, some staying to fight. Meanwhile, Fasttrack and Zein combine their strengths to knock down a door. Fasttrack reverts. Zein: A control room. I did expect something like that. Ahmad rushes towards a control panel and starts typing. Ahmad: Oh man. Zein: What's wrong? Ahmad: These things seem jammed of some sort. HE continues typing. Ahmad: Either the power activating the control panel is out, or I suddenly lost all I know about control panels. Suddenly, the wall nearby collapses, and a giant room made out of red stones, with a giant hill, and a whole lot of guards inside it, is revealed. There is a kid sitting on a throne on top of the hill. On the walls all arround the room, there are soldiers with energy rifles pointed at Ahmad and Zein. Kid on throne: You forgot to suggest that that control panel may be a trap. Which it is. Ahmad: Woah. Who are you? What do you want? Kid on throne: Sigh... When I heard you were brought to this base, I came in here immediately to see your demise. You see, your battle with Albedo the other day, was away from the view of the press, but, we, were able to see you transform and battle. I did not expect you to be this... Disappointing? Ahmad: You still didn't answer me. Kid on throne: I am Delin, the leader. And this is a D.E.T.E. base. We, the D.E.T.E. are an organization brought together to eradicate all the alien spies among us. Ahmad: Those are just a mere bunch of helpless aliens. Odessy roars. Kid on throne/Delin: Yeah... Rrrrriiiight. DESTROY THEM! The Ground Soldiers all charge at Ahmad, Zein and Odessy. The Sniper Soldiers prepare their rifles. Ahmad smacks the Strike Omnimatrix, transforming into Upgrade. Upgrade: Upgrade? I was going for Squidstrike! Zein zips forward, knocking out several guanlet soldiers. Upgrade transforms into battle mode and fires several missiles at the snipers, which explode into green goo, trapping the snipers into walls. Zein: Just that? I expected mind-blowing missiles or- Upgrade: You know I never kill anybody unless I have to. Upgrade fires more missiles. Odessy creates a tornado, that envelops some soldiers, and blows them away. Upgrade: Good Boy, Odessy! No killing! Upgrade melts into a puddle and merges with an invisible soldier's suit, breaking the invisibility. He then jumps onto a guanlet soldier's suit, merging with it, and using his power to knock down two other soldiers, who activate shields and smash him into the ground. Upgrade unmerges and transforms. Ahmad: Stinkfly!! Stinkfly: Time for a flight of fancy! Stinkfly takes into the air, and fires continues streams of goo all over some soldiers. He sprays more, and finds Odessy summoning a cloud. He uses it to create lightning on three soldiers, electrocuting them. Delin gets up and observes the battle. He gestures a soldier, of seemingly a high rank of the army, to come closer. Delin, whispering: Release the Krakken Robot. And engage plan Beta. The Soldier gasps, and nods. He walks away. The Ground suddenly opens up, with a platform rising. On the Platform is a giant krakken, which is actually a robot. Stinkfly: What is that? The remaining soldiers back off and run into certain doors. Zein takes into the air, and fires a neuroshock bolt at the Krakken, which takes the attack easily. Zein: This could be a problem. Odessy growls. Stinkfly flies at the Krakken, and strikes it with its tail on the eye, doing little to no harm. The Krakken swats him away. Odessy creates a cloud and strikes the Krakken with a powerful bolt of thunder, doing a little damage. Odessy growls. Zein flies up, slapping the Krakken with his tail. Delin and the rest fo the soldiers run into certain doors, and all the doors close. Stinkfly, rubbing his head: What the-? Before he can continue, water tides start to flow in the room. Stinkfly: Incomming! The Krakken swings its tail at all three of the heroes swatting them off. Stinkfly holds up Odessy and flies up to the cieling, followed by Zein. The Krakken growls as water covers up a high level of the room. Stinkly: Zein, hold Odessy. Zein holds Odessy up. Zein: What are you going to do? Stinkfly: I still have a few minutes before I revert. To create a hole for us to escape, I need a strong alien. But I do not have an alien that can fly and has super strength at the same time! Zein, holding Odessy: That could be a problem. What's your plan? The water almost reaches their feet. Stinkfly: I... Am going to require a miracle. Zein nods and closes his eyes. Stinkfly starts praying and smacks down his Strike Omnimatrix symbol. Once he presses it, he sinks down. Zein: Oh no... Zein lowers his head in shame. The water level reaches his chest. He holds Odessy up high. Suddenly, out of the water, comes a booming sound. Voice: GREY METEOR! A member of Ultimos' Species rises up and punches the ceiling the creating a large hole. He lifts Zein and tosses him out of the room, into the level above. He has clothes similar to Superman, only that his emblem is replaced with a Strike Omnitrix symbol, and of course, his face is identical to Ultimos's. Zein: Ahmad? Grey Meteor: The miracle happened. I also got a new guy. Grey Meteor and Zein smile as they look around. Grey Meteor: So this is the real control room. Zein: If the water touches the main panel, the base will explode. Grey Meteor: The D.E.T.E. obviously anticipated this. So I am sure they are evacuating now. Go warn Oussama and Material Knight. And take Odessy with you. Get out of here ASAP. Zein: Got it. What are you gonna do? Grey Meteor: I'll be right behind you. Grey Meteor flies towards the controls. Zein dashes away. Grey MEteor blows into the control panel freezing it. Grey MEteor: Hopefully the ice will give us sometime. Grey Meteor flies upward, destroying the ceiling. Zein arrives in a hall, finding Material Knight and Oussama there, sitting down. Oussama: Hey Zein. Where's Ahmad? Zein: He's right behind me. Let's go! The base is flooding and it's about to explode. The D.E.T.E already evacuated. Oussama: Woah. That explains why the D.E.T.E. soldiers have disappeared. Material Knight throws Oussam on the back of his horse, and he jumps after him. Zein: Go! Material Horse takes off, running, and Zein follows. Material Knight's lance is pointed directly at the wall. Material Knight and his horse hit the wall, breaking it. They rush into an elevator. The Elevator ascends. A few moments later, The Elevator arrives at the highest level. Material Horse and Zein run forward, and Material Knight bashes another wall. MAterial Horse and Zein run out of the base, revealing that the level they were on was the final level and the only one above the ground. Material Horse dashes forward, taking a distance form the base. Zein stops next to him. Material Knight: Where is Ahmad? Zein: He's probably right behind- Before he can finish the sentence, the base explodes, and smoke fills the screen. Fires erupt everywhere, though Zein, Material Knight and Oussama weren't affected. Oussama: Oh no.... Material Knight: Don't worry. He's alive. Oussama: What-? Grey MEteor flies out of the explosion, and lands next to them, reverting. Ahmad: Phew. that was close. Oussama: Ahmad! Oussama and Zein hug Ahmad tightly. Ahmad: woah, guys. You're acting wierd. Odessy runs towards Ahmad wraps himself arround his foot. Ahmad kneels down and pets Odessy multiple times, who weaves his water tail in happiness. Ahmad: Goodboy Odessy. Suddenly, Odessy leaps up and points his lightning arms at a certain thing in the air. He growls. Oussama: What? What's wrong? Suddenly, a portal opens. Everybody gasps until a mascular human who is about 30 years old, wearing a red t-shirt, a blue jeens, black snickers, and a grey belt with a Plumbers' Badge in the middle. He has blond hair and his eyes are grey. He has a beard. His right arm is robotic with a red intergalactic peace symbol on it. Man: Come on dude, you're late. Oussama: Who are you? Zein's jaw drops. Odessy smiles and runs at the man, who pets him. Man: Good boy, Odessy. Material Knight: Oh, there you are, did you beat Forest Frost? Man: He is in pieces now. Ahmad: Who is this guy? Man, shaking Ahmad's hand: Oh, well then, Ahmad Fifteen Hundered at your service. I'm you from the future. Ahmad gasps. Odessy runs towards Ahmad again. Oussama: Wait, if that guy is Ahmad, then- Material Knight removes his helmet, revealing Oussama's face. His hair is darker and he sports a beard. Material Knight/Future Oussama: Yes, I'm you. Oussama: Woah. I never thought I'd be so cool when I grow up. Zein: Okay guys, what about me? Ahmad 1,500: Oh, Zein. Yeah, of course, the Ultimate Neuroboost went to stop Lukai, and he was unavailable to come with me. Zein: Woah. Ahmad: Hey, Ahmad Fifteen Hundred, what Omnitrix is this? Ahmad 1,500: You'll find out when you're 25. Oussama: Yes, Material Knight, who will I marry? Future Oussama: I can't tell you due to the Space-Time Continuum crap. Oussama: But... is she hot? Future Oussama: Definitely. She's blazing hot. Oussama grins. Ahmad 1,500: Okay guys, we better get goin'. Shakeshifter is probably asleep now from waiting. Odessy growls in sadness. Oussama: But wait, aren't you guys gonna tell us about the future? And how will I get this Osmostrix thingy? Future Oussama: Well, six months after you beat Vilgax and Ultimate Kevin. Ahmad: We did beat them six months ago. Future Oussama: Then, next episode, at the very least. Future Oussama and Ahmad 1,500 enter the portal, which closes. Zein: That was wierd. Ahmad: Okay, now, at least we know who are we going to fight. The D.E.T.E are absolutely bent on killing us. Zein: How is that a problem? Oussama: We can handle them. Ahmad: As a team. ahmad holds his hand out. Oussama and Zein put their hands in. Everybody: As a team. Odessy whinnies in happiness. THE END! Characters *Ahmad (13-year-old and Future self) *Oussama (13-year-old) *Material Knight *Zein (13-year-old) *Odessy (first appearance) *Material Horse (first appearance) Villains *D.E.T.E. **Delin Aliens Used by Ahmad *NRG (accidental transformation; selected alien was Diamondhead) *Ultimate NRG *XLR8 *Absorber *Crashhopper *Fasttrack *Upgrade (accidental transformation; selected alien was Squidstrike) *Stinkfly *Grey Meteor (first appearance) Materials Used by Future Oussama (Osmostrix) *TaediKnight (Taedinite) *Stonehard (Stone) Trivia *This episode was made loooooong ago. It was supposed to be published before. It is finally published now. *Due to this being made a long time ago, it does not match Ahmad's current writing style. *No, I am not an Omniverse alien hater, I love Kickin Hawk, Shocksquatch, Bloxx, Ball Weevil, but I just hate Crashhopper. *Hope you like it... Category:Ahmad15 Category:Rebooted Ahmad 15 Episode Category:Episodes